


Secret's Out

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Did someone order extra cheese?, Forgive Me, Happy Birthday Kyoutani!, I went very extra on the cheese, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Kyoutani gets a week of gifts from a secret admirer leading up to his birthday





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> -slides in with 1 minutes to spare PST-
> 
> HAPPY BDAY BEST BOY!
> 
> This has no beta, sorry if I made some errors.

Kyoutani had heard of secret admirers before. Seen some even. He had not, however, thought _he_ would ever have one.

 

But there it was. A small box on his desk with a tag reading that it was from a secret admirer in a fancy font from someone’s computer. A couple girls in his class had squealed when he walked in before he saw it, and now he was just staring at the box in his hands as if it was from outer space. Luckily none of his teammates were in his class to see this play out.

 

He opened the box and there was a small keychain of Kara-Age-kun inside. He held it up in front of his face and he couldn’t help but smile. His best friend that sat next to him, Kataoka Ritsu, leaned over and poked the keychain so it would sway as he held it up.

 

“It’s cute, Kenta-kun.”

 

“Yeah, I wonder why they decided to give it to me.”

 

She shrugged, “Who knows? Maybe they wanna stop being an admirer and start being something more.”

 

He knocked her with his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“I mean, your birthday _is_ next week.”

 

“How would anyone even know that? I haven’t told anybody.”

 

“You seem to forget who your captain is.”

 

Kyoutani scowled and ran his free hand through his hair.

 

“I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“You know you love this.”

 

“You seem to be enjoying it more than me.”

 

“Of course I am, I know who it is.”

 

“TELL ME!”

 

“And ruin my fun? Not a chance in hell.”

 

Kyoutani glared at her.

 

“I hate you so much right now.”

 

“If it helps, I’m the only one who knows.”

 

“How does that help?”

 

“The rest of the class won’t be teasing you about it?”

 

“You fuckin suck, you know that?”

 

Kataoka shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Kyoutani sighed and looked back to the keychain in his hand.

 

“Looks like they know me pretty well though.”

 

“Yeah, they like you a lot.”

 

“How much would I have to pay you to-“

 

Kataoka put her hand up to silence him.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough. Just enjoy your gifts until then, okay?”

 

Kyoutani pouted at her then nodded. He pulled his keys out and started to attach the keyring when he heard the click of Kataoka’s phone. He looked up to see her smiling at the picture and he flushed red.

 

“What are you doing with that?”

 

“I gotta show your admirer how happy you were. First thing you did was put it on your keys, you’re so cute Kenta-kun.”

 

“GIVE ME THAT!”

 

He lunged for her phone and she quickly turned then slipped away from his grasp. She shook her finger at him.

 

“Now, now Kenta-kun. They’re gonna wanna see this, I can delete it with you tomorrow, okay?”

 

He growled from his desk when the teacher came in the room and they had to focus on their schoolwork for the day. Kyoutani quickly finished running his keys through the rest of the keyring and put them back in his pocket and Kataoka gave him a wink. This was gonna be a long week.

 

\---

 

The next morning Kyoutani went to practice and was relieved to not hear them talking about his secret admirer. They all got changed and went into the gym to start warming up. After warm-ups coach Irihata had most them split off into pairs for practicing overhand passes while Yahaba and Oikawa went off with Mizoguchi to work together on play calling.

 

Kyoutani paired up with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa unsurprisingly went with Hanamaki, Watari paired up with the first-year libero they brought up to train for next year, and Kindaichi and Kunimi got paired with each other. Kyoutani was holding his hands a little too close together when he was passing and it was causing them to go off course.

 

“Kyoutani, try to keep your hands a little farther apart. If you keep ‘em too close together you won’t have any control.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and put his head down.

 

“I let that one from Karasuno get through my hands though…”

 

“You need to stop worrying about that. You most likely moved your hands farther apart when it changed courses on you so quickly, just go back to your old form.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kyoutani got back into position and Iwaizumi tossed the ball up. This time Kyoutani’s hand were too far apart and it grazed his fingers before hitting him in the face. His lip started to bleed so he licked it and Iwaizumi came running over.

 

“Jesus, Kyoutani. It didn’t hit you that hard, did it?”

 

“Nah, my lips are just dry, it happens every year.”

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa came running over with a damp towel and a water bottle respectively. Hanamaki pressed the damp towel to his mouth with a frown on his face.

 

“Why aren’t you using lip balm? It helps.”

 

“And put that sparkly shit Tatsumi uses on my face? How about no.”

 

“Tatsumi?”

 

“My sister. She uses these tubes of glittery shit on her lips and there is no way in hell I’m gonna do that.”

 

The third years stared blankly at him, then each other, then back to him. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki both covered their eyes before Matsukawa sighed.

 

“That’s lip _gloss._ We’re telling you to use lip _balm._ They’re two different things. Lip gloss is what girls use to make their lips shinier and more attractive. Lip balm is a moisturizer, like lotion, but for your lips.”

 

“Why can’t I just use lotion then?”

 

“KYOUKEN-CHAN YOU CAN’T USE LOTION ON YOUR LIPS!”

 

Kyoutani and the other third years jumped at the shout. He turned around to see Oikawa, Yahaba, and Mizoguchi standing behind him and Oikawa was looking at him in utter disbelief.

 

“We came over here to see what happened because they’re crowding you and- WHY IS YOUR LIP BLEEDING?!”

 

Kyoutani covered his ears after the second screech from his captain.

 

“Calm down, my lips are just really dry and a ball hit me when I held my hands too far apart. It’s no big deal.”

 

“No big deal my ass, you need to take care of your body.” Oikawa thrusted his hand into his pocket and pulled out a stick of lip balm. “Come here I’m gonna put some on you.”

 

“If that’s been on your lips you need to get it the hell away from me.”

 

“This is no time to be picky, Kyouken-chan.”

 

“I swear to god if you put that on me I’m leaving.”

 

“Iwa-chan, pin him down.”

 

“I’m not pinning down my kouhai so you can force your lip balm on him. He can buy some after school. You don’t want his blood on yours anyway.”

 

Oikawa got a disgusted look on his face and put the cap back on.

 

“You have a point. Kyouken-chan, go buy lip balm after school.”

 

“Fuck off, I don’t need it I’ve been fine for years.”

 

Iwaizumi knocked him on the back of his head.

 

“Your mouth is still bleeding, you’re obviously not fine now. He has a point, you need to get some.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Either way, practice is almost over, you’re done for the morning.”

 

Kyoutani whipped his head back to Oikawa.

 

“A SPLIT LIP ISN’T ENOUGH TO MAKE ME STOP!”

 

“Kyouken-chan there’s literally ten minutes left in practice. Just get yourself cleaned up and go to class, if you really want to make it up you and I can do an extra ten minutes of practice this afternoon.”

 

Kyoutani glared at him then huffed before walking back to the clubroom. He changed into his school clothes and went to the shoe lockers to put on his indoor shoes before shuffling into the classroom. This time there was a thin box sitting on his desk that had a tag with the same ornate font used on his last present.

 

Kyoutani sat in his seat before picking up the box and inspecting it. There were no other identifying marks and he still couldn’t figure out who was leaving him presents. He carefully opened it to find a new brush-type liquid eyeliner he’d never used before. There was another paper wrapped around it like a scroll. He unraveled it to find a message from his secret admirer:

 

_I saw this and thought of you. Apparently, this kind of eyeliner stands out more than the pencil kind. I bet this will look great on you if you use it. Hopefully it’s easy to apply._

 

Kataoka leaned over and stole the note from him.

 

“OI!”

 

“Hmm, looks like your admirer is trying to get you to look all pretty for them~”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

“It’s cute Kenta-kun. Besides, liquid does pop way more than pencil. If you want I can show you how to apply it at lunch.”

 

Kyoutani pouted at her but quickly nodded.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Kataoka beamed at him then reached over to hug him, causing Kyoutani to freeze.

 

“You’re so fucking adorable I can’t stand it.”

 

“FUCK OFF!”

 

The teacher cleared his throat as he walked into the room.

 

“Kyoutani, Kataoka, if I come in here with you two causing another outburst we’re going to have to have a chat with the principal. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir. Sorry sir.”

 

\---

 

During lunch Kataoka showed Kyoutani how to apply his eyeliner using a mirror from the drama club. She had her own eyeliner and applied hers herself before she had Kyoutani copy her. It took a few tries and most of Kataoka’s make-up removal wipes but he got it down by the end of lunch.

 

“Sorry, I’ll buy you a new pack and bring it tomorrow. I didn’t think it was gonna be that hard.”

 

Kataoka laughed and beamed back at him.

 

“I’m actually surprised you got it down as fast as you did. It took me three days of practice to get it right.”

 

“I’ve been wearing eyeliner for years, it wouldn’t’ve taken me long. But you teaching me helped a lot, thanks.”

 

“No problem. We better get back to class though.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After classes Kyoutani packed up his things and headed into the clubroom. Most of the team was already getting dressed so he started to get changed as well. He pulled his shirt over his head when Watari called out to him.

 

“Kyoutani! You look different from this morning. You do something to your eyes?”

 

Kyoutani heard someone drop something behind him but didn’t bother to turn around. He reached into his locker for his practice shirt and pulled it over his head.

 

“Yeah, got some new eyeliner as a present. It took some practice but Ritsu helped me at lunch.”

 

Oikawa perked up at the word present.

 

“A present Kyouken-chan?”

 

“Yeah, I heard this was your fault. How in the hell did you find out about my birthday?”

 

“That’s besides the point. You’re getting _presents?”_

 

“Yeah, a secret admirer apparently. They gave me a keychain yesterday too.”

 

“SHOW ME!”

 

“Like hell I will. Mind your own business.”

 

“Fine, I won’t help you with those extra ten minutes of overhand passing practice then”

 

“I have a ball at home, I can practice there.”

 

“It would be better to practice those passes with a setter.”

 

“Then I’ll practice with Yahaba.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

The whole team turned to look at a quickly reddening Yahaba.

 

“What, is the thought of me wanting to practice with you that awful?”

 

“No! I mean, I was just surprised I guess? Oikawa-san is better than me.”

 

“I like you, not him. If you don’t wanna practice with me that’s fine, I’ll still practice on my own.”

 

“I’ll practice with you, this week’s no good though. Can we do the extra practice next week?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Coach Mizoguchi threw the clubroom door open and all of the boys jumped when it slammed against the wall.

 

“If you brats are done talking you were supposed to be in the gym five minutes ago.”

 

The team quickly finished getting dressed and scrambled into the gym to start warm-ups. Coach Mizoguchi ran them ragged with twenty laps around the court to start practice before putting them through spiking and blocking drills. By the time they were done all of the boys were exhausted and dragging their feet back to the clubroom.

 

Kyoutani opened his locker to find a hot package of Kara-Age-Kun chicken inside. He stared at it in disbelief for a couple seconds before picking it up and taking a bite. He hummed with delight and the team turned to look at him. Hanamaki smiled and slapped him on the back.

 

“Damn, whoever this person is really likes Kyoutani. They have some good timing too. I was just thinking we should make Oikawa take us out for snacks since him harassing Kyoutani is why we had to run laps today.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled at his side.

 

“I still think we should.”

 

“IWA-CHAN YOU TRAITOR!”

 

After they all got dressed Matsukawa and Hanamaki looped their arms with Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi pushed him from the back out the door.

 

“We weren’t kidding! Snacks on Oikawa!”

 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!”

 

“Because we heard Karasuno’s captain buys them nikuman when its cold out, and we don’t want the crows to show you up even more than they already have.”

 

After the rest of the team left like a whirlwind Kyoutani sat then laid back on the bench next to his locker and closed his eyes. First presents, now snacks? He wanted to thank the person doing all of these things for him but… wait. He can do that. He pulled himself back up and shut his locker before heading back to his classroom.

 

Once he was back in the school building Kyoutani carefully looked around to make sure nobody would see him going back to class. He went to his desk and pulled out a loose piece of paper and wrote a quick thank you note before folding it into an origami dog and scribbling “To my Secret Admirer” on the back. He left it on the top of his desk before sneaking out of the classroom and back out of the school building.

 

\---

 

The next morning Kyoutani walked toward his classroom after practice to find a large crowd hovering outside, including the members on the active roster for the volleyball team. He frowned and tried to get into class before he heard a girl squeal.

 

“HE’S HERE!”

 

The entire crowd turned to look at him with excited looks on their faces.

 

“The fuck do all of you want?”

 

Oikawa waved at Kyoutani from the middle of the crowd.

 

“Kyouken-chan! You have another present!”

 

_“That’s why all of you people are crowding my classroom?”_

 

The group nodded and Kyoutani sighed. He squared his shoulders with a red tint starting to dye his ears. Once he got to his desk he took his first real look at the gift. It was a drawstring bag made to look like a basset hound puppy, floppy fabric ears on the side included. He smiled and picked it up and examined it. He had to admit, it was fucking adorable.

 

“Someone looks happy.”

 

He turned to Kataoka and smiled a bit brighter.

 

“It’s really cute.”

 

“You should probably open it. It’s not like it’s gonna tear.”

 

He nodded and slid the bag open to find an unflavored lip balm, a strawberry lip balm, and a cuticle cream inside. He showed the two sticks of lip balm to Kataoka.

 

“This isn’t the kind that puts sparkly shit on me is it?”

 

Kataoka laughed, “No you idiot. That’d be lip _gloss,_ this is lip balm. Looks to me like someone wants you to have kissably soft lips. The unflavored one is probably for you to use every day and the strawberry is probably a flavor they like, if you catch my drift.”

 

Kyoutani’s eyes widened and suddenly he heard lewd kissing noises outside of the classroom. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were making exaggerated kissing faces at each other while everyone laughed. Kyoutani turned as red as a tomato and cleared his throat.

 

“The bell is gonna ring in less than a minute!”

 

The crowd suddenly stopped laughing and all checked their watches and phones before quickly dispersing to go to their classes. Kyoutani let out a hefty sigh and looked back over to Kataoka.

 

“I did _not_ want to have to explain that to sensei.”

 

She snickered as the bell rang and their teacher walked into the classroom.

 

“Yeah, me either.”

 

Once classes were over Kyoutani went to go change shoes before heading to the clubroom. He opened his shoe locker to find a box of strawberry flavored Hello Panda cookies with another note taped to the side.

 

_I’m glad you’ve been liking your gifts. If I remember right, this is your favorite sweet snack. I hope you have a good day at practice. -Your Secret Admirer_

 

Kyoutani smiled at the box in his hand.

 

“How the fuck do they even know that?”

 

He was starting to realize that this person, whoever they were, really cared about him. At first he was afraid this whole thing was a joke to mess with him, but now…

 

\---

 

The crowd Thursday morning in front of his class was somehow _larger_ than it was the day before. Kyoutani sighed and forced his way into his classroom to see a gift bag on his desk. When he pulled the tissue paper out a pen fell into his lap. The top had a miniature beagle figure on it that wagged its tail as the pen was used. When he looked in the bag there was a notebook with beagle puppies on the front and lined paper with a printed beagle in the bottom corner on each page.

 

“God, they even know my favorite kind of dog.”

 

He smiled and flipped through the pages of the notebook when a note fell out from the middle. It was just like the printed notes from before.

 

_I knew you were gonna do that. Beagles are your favorite, right? You probably have enough notebooks for school already, but you can use this one for other things. Having an extra one for random thoughts has always been useful for me, so I figured it might be useful for you too. -Your Secret Admirer_

 

Watari leaned into the window to try to get a closer look at the notebook and pen.

 

“I didn’t know you liked beagles. I figured you’d like bigger dogs.”

 

“Bigger dogs are fun to play with, but I’ve loved beagles ever since I watched Shiloh.”

 

“Is that a movie?”

 

“Yeah, an American one. A kid does everything he can to save a beagle from his abusive owner and eventually wins. I begged my dad to let me get one after I saw it. We found a beagle mix at the shelter and my stupid ass named her Shiloh just like the dog in the movie. We’ve had her for eight years, she even sleeps in my bed.”

 

“Your admirer sounds more like a stalker.”

 

Kyoutani laughed.

 

“I walk Shiloh every day, so it’s not like she’s a secret. I eat Kara-Age-kun chicken whenever I can get my hands on it, I wear eyeliner daily, and I love dogs. If anyone paid any real attention to me they could figure this stuff out, I don’t think that’s enough to call someone a stalker.”

 

Watari shrugged his shoulders and smiled at him.

 

“Well, whoever they are, I have to thank ‘em for letting me see you all happy and shit. It’s refreshing since you usually scowl all day.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

“I’ll leave that to your admirer, thanks.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go to class, you’ll be late.”

 

Watari left and Kataoka smirked at Kyoutani.

 

“He’s right though. You’ve been smiling non-stop since Monday.”

 

“God forbid I’m happy to find out that someone likes me.”

 

“You’re cute, Kenta-kun. I can see why they like you.”

 

“You’re not even gonna give me a hint, are you?”

 

“The only hint you’ll get from me is that their feelings are genuine so you don’t have any reason to be skeptical.”

 

“Helpful. Thanks.”

 

“Just trust me.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

\---

 

After practice Friday morning Kyoutani went to class to find a crowd in front of his class again. He cleared his throat and they parted like the red sea to let him into the classroom. Once he got inside he found a fully-grown beagle sitting on his desk. At least, that’s what it looked like at first glance. There was a life sized plushie of a beagle in a sitting position with a collar bearing a nametag that read ‘Shiloh’.

 

He sat in his chair and looked up at it before lifting his hand and scratching behind it’s ears with a huge smile on his face. He suddenly heard the clicking of several phone cameras that snapped him straight out of his happy place. He looked around to see most of his class and 90% of the crowd outside with their phones focused on him. He felt the blush rise in his cheeks and yelled out.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

Oikawa was focused on doing something with his phone, probably preserving the picture somehow, but was the only one to answer.

 

“You were so cute Kyouken-chan. It was like a reflex, I had to capture the moment before it disappeared.”

 

“FUCK OFF!”

 

Kataoka set her phone down and patted Kyoutani’s shoulder.

 

“He’s right though.”

 

Kyoutani whined and hid his face in the plushie on his desk.

 

“Can I go home now?”

 

“You’re no fun, Kenta-kun.”

 

“My definition of fun doesn’t include me getting my photo taken and being told I’m cute.”

 

She waved him off and set the picture as her phone background.

 

“Y’all know the drill, class is about to start. Leave the boy alone now.”

 

“As if you’re not one of them.”

 

“I just get the best seat. I bet my picture has the best angle out of everyone’s, I can probably sell it.”

 

“You can fuck off too.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“It’s days like this when I wonder why you’re my best friend.”

 

She started counting on her fingers.

 

“I’m the only one who can take your angry face without being offended or scared. I couldn’t care less about the things you say or do when you’re pissed off. I helped you practice when you left your team so you wouldn’t be rusty when you went back. I babysit Shiloh whenever your family goes on a trip she can’t come on. I-“

 

“Okay, okay, I get it. You’re the best friend ever. Can I go home now?”

 

“If I have to suffer through class you do too.”

 

“You suck.”

 

Kyoutani put the plushie in his lap so that it faced forward and pulled his seat up as far as he could. There was a note under where the plushie was sitting and he picked it up to read it.

 

_The collar is one used for real dogs, so if the real Shiloh needs a new one you can use this. I know it’s kinda big, so I hope you don’t get in trouble, but when I saw this I really wanted to get it for you. I hope you like her. -Your Secret Admirer_

 

When their teacher came into the room he looked at Kyoutani and sighed.

 

“Kyoutani-kun, I realize that isn’t a real dog but you can’t just bring that to class.”

 

“I didn’t bring it, though. It was a gift.”

 

“Make sure you take it home then, it can be a distraction in class.”

 

“Was already planning on it.”

 

Kyoutani looked over at Kataoka and she was smirking into her hand. He flipped her off under the desk and they both laughed quietly as their teacher started his lessons for the day.

 

\---

 

Kyoutani was feeling restless. It was Monday, so there was no practice but this was different. Today was his birthday. After everything that happened last week he didn’t know what to expect. As he walked down the hallway he found it surprisingly empty. When he got into the classroom he found Kataoka sitting on top of her desk. She winked at him and gestured to his desk.

 

“I… _persuaded_ everyone to leave you alone for this present.”

 

“Do I-“

 

“No.”

 

“Right. Thanks.”

 

He walked over to his desk to find a single red rose with an envelope addressed to him. He sat down at his desk and looked nervously at Kataoka. She smiled and rubbed his head.

 

“Just open it, stupid.”

 

“Does it say who they are?”

 

“How the fuck would I know? I didn’t snoop in your gift.”

 

“I’m just nervous. I mean, wouldn’t you be?”

 

“I would’ve camped out and approached ‘em once I noticed the pattern of when they left their gifts.”

 

“So unladylike.”

 

“Excuse you, I’m a perfect fuckin lady.”

 

They held each other’s gazes for a couple seconds before they both burst out into laughter.

 

“I can’t believe you actually managed to say that with a straight face.”

 

“Not like I could hold it though. C’mon, open it I wanna see.”

 

Kyoutani picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. Inside was another note typed like all of the others.

 

_Happy Birthday. Sorry, I know the rose is kinda cheesy and embarrassing. You should’ve seen the look on the florist’s face when I went to buy it. Anyway, for your final gift I want you to come up with a wish. Meet me after school at the park down the street, from there if I can I want to grant it. Sorry that I don’t have more to offer at the moment. Hopefully I’ll see you after school. -Your Secret Admirer._

 

Kyoutani took in a sharp breath and looked over at Kataoka.

 

“They wanna meet after school.”

 

“I would fuckin hope so.”

 

“What do I do?”

 

“Did you hit your head or something? You go and meet them, stupid. I’m not gonna hold your hand either, just go.”

 

“I’m nervous.”

 

“Don’t be. Like I told you before, their feelings are genuine, you don’t gotta worry.”

 

“I’m worried about something else though.”

 

“What?”

 

“What if I want it to be someone and it’s not?”

 

“Well, whoever it is, I think they deserve a chance even if it’s not who you want it to be. Don’t you?”

 

“Yeah. Still, it would be kinda awkward if I had feelings for someone else, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Well, you can worry about that with the time comes. For now, I just wanna enjoy you being all doki-doki for the rest of the day while you wait.”

 

“You’re such a bitch.”

 

“We wouldn’t get along well if I wasn’t.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

\---

 

Kyoutani was fiddling with the rose all day, twirling it between his fingers and occasionally sniffing it. By the time classes let out he had prepared himself to finally meet the person he’d been thinking about for an entire week. As he walked to the park he rattled his brain about who it might be, what they might look like, how they might act, and it was making him even more nervous than when he first read their note.

 

Once he got to the park he went over to the swing-set and sat in one of the swings. He applied some of the strawberry lip balm, just in case, before starting to swing his legs. As he absentmindedly rocked back and forth he took all of the notes he’d received in the past week and read through them, hoping they would give him some sort of hint as to who this person was. He didn’t hear anyone approaching until the chains of the swing next to him rattled as someone else sat down.

 

“A secret admirer, huh? I bet you weren’t expecting that.”

 

Yahaba had sat next to him, but wasn’t even looking him in the eyes as he talked.

 

“You can say that again. Was kinda nice though. At first I thought someone was messin with me, but then I got one thing that really stood out and made it very real very fast.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. It’s stupid too, because it wasn’t even one of the gifts they gave me on my desk. They put a pack of strawberry Hello Panda in my shoe locker after I left ‘em a thank you note.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I rarely buy it when I’m by myself anymore. There was one time I was by myself a couple years ago and the clerk at the store did everything he could to embarrass me about buying a ‘girly snack’. I stopped buying it for a couple weeks then I went to the store with Tatsumi and that clerk was working. She handed me a box and when I told her no and why I wasn’t going to buy it when that jerk was there she literally went up to the clerk and threatened to, and I quote, ‘throw hands’ with him because he gave me shit about buying ‘her snacks’ when she wasn’t feeling good.”

 

“She’s younger than you right?”

 

“Yeah, by a couple years.”

 

“So, your sister was like, twelve when that happened?”

 

“Yup, she didn’t care. She was ready to kick some adult ass because he made me regret having those as my favorite snack. Girls are fuckin scary.”

 

“She comin to Seijoh next year?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Would you be okay with me asking her to be a manager?”

 

“I don’t think you’d be able to stop her from trying.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Silence fell between the two of them. The only sound was the creak from the chains on the swings as they moved. Kyoutani started to twirl the rose between his fingers, too afraid to ask if Yahaba was the one he was supposed to meet. Yahaba cleared his throat and stopped swinging by planting his feet on the ground.

 

“Happy birthday, by the way.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Is there, um, anything you want to wish for?”

 

Kyoutani felt his heart leap into his throat and he looked over to Yahaba. Yahaba was looking back at him, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, but a determined look on his face and Kyoutani couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I was thinking about maybe wishing for you to be the person I was waiting here for.”

 

Yahaba smiled back.

 

“Well, what am I supposed to do then? I can’t exactly grant a wish that already came true. Would you like more time to think of something else?”

 

“Well-“

 

“I WISH YOU WOULD JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY! I’M SICK OF HIDING BEHIND THIS FUCKING BUSH AND I SAW YOU PUT YOUR STRAWBERRY LIP BALM ON KENTA-KUN!”

 

Kyoutani nearly fell backwards off the swing in shock and Yahaba noticeably startled.

 

“RITSU?!”

 

“BOY IF YOU DON’T FUCKIN GET SOME RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE YOU!”

 

Kataoka popped up from behind some bushes about twenty feet away and stated to walk towards them.

 

“You know I’m not kidding Kenta-kun. I’ve been watching you pine over your setter for a fuckin year and he just gave you gifts for a week and admitted to being your secret admirer and I swear to fu-“

 

Yahaba stood up and grabbed Kyoutani by the hand before taking off running.

 

“Sorry, Kataoka-san! Thanks for your help but I’m not letting you record that!”

 

Kyoutani stumbled then got his feet under him and ran with Yahaba out of the park. He could hear Oikawa shout in disappointment and turned to see him and the other third years come out from their various hiding spots. Yahaba laughed and never let go of his hand as they ran down the street. They got back onto campus and Yahaba took them straight to the clubroom and unlocked it with his copy of the key.

 

“Being the next captain has its perks I guess.”

 

Kyoutani laughed.

 

“Yeah, I suppose it does.”

 

“Did you really put on the strawberry lip balm?”

 

The question caught Kyoutani off guard. He looked up to see Yahaba staring at him intently, so he nodded.

 

“Yeah, Ritsu mentioned that the flavored one might have been their- well, I guess your favorite flavor.”

 

“She’s right, it is.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Can I kiss you, Kyoutani?”

 

Kyoutani swallowed hard and nodded again.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.”

 

Yahaba lifted his hand and cupped Kyoutani’s cheek gently. Kyoutani leaned into the touch and shut his eyes. He felt Yahaba lift his chin slightly then pressed their lips together. Kyoutani placed his hands on Yahaba’s waist and hummed into the kiss. He could feel Yahaba smile against him before he pulled away to tap their foreheads together.

 

“How about I wish for you to ask me out?”

 

“That, I can do. Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Yahaba kissed him again then wrapped him up in a hug.

 

“Happy birthday, Kentarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was significantly more planned out in my head, I just ran out of time. Thanks little brother who decided he just HAD to play the new Destiny 2 DLC on Thursday.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
